


What Happened After..., two ficlets

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets to show what happened right after two scenes - Lex tying Clark's bowtie, and Clark giving CPR to Lex at the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After..., two ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> In finding fics I hadn't ever put on my master list... I also found I'd never reposted these two comment fics to the journal. {cough} Those of you on [old-school-clex](http://old-school-clex.livejournal.com) will have seen them before, but, well, it's been awhile, and I do need to get them onto the master list!
> 
> The challenge was to write ficlets as to what happened right after one of three scenes that were posted.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none

1.  
 **Title:** After the Tux  
 **Fandom:** Smallville - **Pairing:** Clex  
 **Rating:** R - **Words:** 284  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** After Lex ties the tux... what happens after.

  
(Pics from me and AC Campbell)

Lex let his hands rest on the tie for another moment, letting himself enjoy the closeness. Then he dropped his hands, his gaze resting a little while longer.

Clark cleared his throat. "I think... I need another lesson."

With a blink, Lex raised his gaze up to the clear bright eyes, the green of a jewel, dragging him in. "Another lesson?" Lex turned the corner of his mouth up.

Clark raised his hands and undid his tie, letting the ends dangle. He left his hands near his throat, hovering in expectation. "Another lesson. Please."

Both corners of Lex's mouth turned up. "Of course, Clark," he purred, "as you like." He lifted his hands up again, slipping between Clark's to pick up the ends of the tie. "First you pull the ends out."

Clark ran his fingers over Lex's, spreading his bigger hands over Lex's yet keeping a gentle touch. "And then?"

"The left side should be a little longer than the right." Lex tugged at the ends until they were how he wanted them. Clark's hands stayed on his the whole time, gently following Lex's movements. "Slip the short end under the long end."

The hands tangled. Lex's and Clark's together over the tie parts, running into each other and touching. Touching with strokes and index fingers twining with pinkies with ring fingers.

"And then?" Clark breathed as he held Lex's fingers in his own.

Lex trembled, but didn't say anything. This had to be Clark's choice. He tilted his head to gaze into Clark's eyes.

Clark took that hint and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Lex's, first lightly, then deeper.

The tie slipped to the floor, unnoticed.

Soon, the other clothing followed.

END

* * *

2.  
 **Title:** After the Breath  
 **Fandom:** Smallville - **Pairing:** Clex  
 **Rating:** NC-17 - **Words:** 413  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** A second life, a new beginning...

  
(Pics from me and AC Campbell)

The person under him came back to life with a gasp. One moment, dead, no breath. The next, he was alive, vibrant, gasping and staring up at Clark.

Blue, blue eyes. Staring at him with surprise and a deepening wonder. 

Clark wanted to dive back in. Not to the river, but to the body he'd pulled out. The person so warm, so alive, looking at him like Clark was the answer to everything.

A slender hand, encased in a black glove that still dripped river water, reached up to Clark. First running a finger across Clark's cheekbone, making Clark shiver. Then the hand slipped back into Clark's hair, tugging him down.

Lips upon lips, familiar yet different. Clark'd been so frightened, trying to breathe life into the man, scared he wouldn't succeed. This time... oh, this time was day and night. His heart was throbbing but it wasn't from fear. Or it might have been, but this fear was exquisite, thrilling... life itself.

"You're amazing." A rich purring voice, with that same wonder in the tones as was in the blue eyes. The breath of the voice was warm upon Clark's lips.

Clark had to taste it again. He had to; it was like an imperative.

Hands wrapped around his back and pulled Clark closer until they were entwined together, body moving against body. Too many clothes and yet no time to remove them. 

The wonder and exploration changed to wonder and need. They moved faster upon each other. Bodies thrusting upon each other. Hands gripping. Tongues twining between gasps and moans.

Clark couldn't hold back any longer. He threw his head back and cried as intense pleasure took command and narrowed his world to nothing else.

Beneath him, blue eyes watched, intense and hungry. Then the thrusting continued until the body in Clark's arms stiffened and the eyes closed. The mouth was open, great heaving breaths proving his aliveness. 

After a few moments, without a word they mutually rolled to their sides so they could watch each other as they calmed down.

There was a gloved hand upon his face. Clark curiously ran his hand over the smooth skin on the other man's cheek, watching as eyes dipped down with Clark's strokes.

"So, um..." Clark blushed. "What's your name?"

A brilliant, gorgeous smile that was all for him. "Lex Lu---. I'm Lex."

"Clark."

"Good to meet you, Clark." The smile widened. "I think I'm going to like it here in Smallville."

END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Original link (and more ficlets from others): <http://old-school-clex.livejournal.com/107556.html>
> 
> Cross-posted to [my Livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/43047.html).


End file.
